


First Starlight

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL, starlight, takes place in arr era after Praetorium but before F'lhaminn comes back onto the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka celebrates her first Starlight with the one she loves.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	First Starlight

From the time that she’d spent with Minfilia, Veronyka could probably be excused for thinking that her girlfriend never left the Solar, or indeed the Waking Sands. Not even for holidays, though she did sometimes leave now and again, for dates. 

And yet here Veronyka was, helping out the Wood Wailers with their choir, when she happened to glance up and spy a familiar hairstyle through the crowd of people. Her heart leaping in her chest, Veronyka immediately forgot what she was doing and leaped down from the stage, dashing through the crowd until she at last came face-to-back with her girlfriend. A playful smile on her lips, Veronyka tapped her on the shoulder, the smile blossoming into a grin as Minfilia turned around with a start.

“Hello, you,” said Minfilia, grinning back at her. “You startled me, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Me neither,” said Veronyka. “I mean, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Her ears flicked down in embarrassment, tail swaying behind her, cheeks flushing.

“Of course, I always come out for Starlight,” said Minfilia. “I’ve never missed it, not since I was a little girl. The snow, the stars, the smells coming from the food and hot cocoa in the market, the sound of caroling…” Minfilia closed her eyes, inhaling deeply of the woodsy scents of Gridania, now accented with the sweet, sugary scents of the foods being sold outside of Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre.

“It is very nice,” said Veronyka. “I’ve… never been to Starlight before.”

“You haven’t?” Minfilia gasped. “Then what are we doing still standing here? I have so much to show you, so many things for you to try…” She grabbed Veronyka’s hand, another gasp passing her lips. “Your hands are so cold!” So saying, she cupped Veronyka’s hands between her own, warming them. Veronyka felt another flame wrap around her heart as she smiled at Minfilia.

“I don’t really have any mittens,” said Veronyka. “You know I don’t do much more than go out adventuring, and thaumaturge gloves aren’t exactly the best for keeping hands warm… neither are black mage gloves.”

“Then we must remedy this at once,” said Minfilia, and, still holding one of Veronyka’s hands, she turned and led her over to one of the market stalls, this one manned by a rosy-cheeked elezen woman wearing a green beanie pulled down snug over her pointed ears. Her green knitted sweater looked equally comfortable.

“Miss Warde! What a pleasant surprise,” said the woman, bowing to her. Minfilia’s cheeks flushed as she looked down at the woman’s wares.

“Please, you can just call me Minfilia,” said Minfilia.

“But the work you do is so important, I simply couldn’t!” said the woman. “With your help, Eorzea is once more safe from the primals!”

“Oh, I just found them, Veronyka here is the true hero of the hour,” said Minfilia, nudging her forward. Veronyka squeaked, ears flattened to her hair, tail bushing as she was pinned by the woman’s gaze.

“Is she, now?” the elezen asked, her blue gaze assessing the miqo’te before her. “Well then, allow me to offer a discount for the hero of the hour. You saved us from Ramuh, you know.”

“Oh, he was easy,” said Veronyka with a laugh. “But… thanks.”

“All of my wares are available for you to peruse, of course,” said the woman. “Though… are you sure you wouldn’t like a coat, Miss Warde?”

“Oh no, I’m fine, really,” said Minfilia, and Veronyka was startled to discover that her girlfriend was, indeed, dressed in her usual attire, which she could only imagine wasn’t very warm.

“Minfilia!” Veronyka protested, quickly removing her red coat and holding it up to Minfilia. “You’re freezing, you come from the desert! Put this on!” Minfilia laughed, her cheeks reddening at the gesture, and gladly accepted the coat from Veronyka, pulling it over her arms. It was a little short in the arms, but that didn’t matter. It was still as warm as the thickest coat.

“Thank you,” said Minfilia. “Do mage’s body temperatures run hotter than anyone else’s, I wonder?”

“Maybe?” said Veronyka, tilting her head to one side. She shivered. “Nope, otherwise I wouldn’t be cold.” Minfilia laughed as Veronyka began to flip through the warm coats available for sale, finally settling on a black one. To the small pile she quickly added a red beanie and green mittens, the latter stitched with a white snowflake on each hand.

“Have you never seen snow before?” Minfilia asked, seeing how Veronyka kept glancing at the white flakes falling from the sky even as she got dressed.

“No, never,” said Veronyka. “is it just a magical thing about Starlight or what?”

“Some think so,” said Minfilia. “But to be honest, I’d never seen snow until I left Thanalan. Then again, I did grow up in the desert.”

“Maybe we just didn’t sit still long enough to see snow,” said Veronyka. “All I can remember is warmth…” She shook her head, dispelling the wisps of memory that were all she had left of her childhood before her sister had taken up a post working for the leader of the Maelstrom.

“Then clearly, you’ve never been to Coerthas,” said Minfilia. “And I hadn’t either, for a long time. But, before I became the Antecedent and had gathered a good band of adventurers to go out in search of those with the Echo, I used to be out there in the field. I miss those days sorely sometimes, not least when I see you go out and I’m stuck working.” A wistful look came into her eyes, and Veronyka couldn’t help but lean in and nuzzle her. Which would have worked a great deal better had their noses not been cold.

“Sorry,” said Veronyka, pulling away from her as Minfilia gasped from the cold.

“I know just the thing to fix that,” said Minfilia. “We are in desperate need of some hot cocoa, my dear.”

“Now, that I have had,” said Veronyka with a laugh. “It’s delicious, come with me, there’s a good vendor down here.”

“Oh, him?” said Minfilia when she caught sight of the au ra manning a stand which boasted “The best hot cocoa in Eorzea!”

“Yeah!’ said Veronyka. “Vendors wouldn’t lie about their wares, would they?”

“Oh, you sweet, innocent child,” Minfilia sighed, giggling as she removed Veronyka’s beanie for a moment to rub the top of her head and ears. “Many vendors lie about their wares, it’s how they make money.” Veronyka gasped.

“Why would they lie?” Veronyka asked. “I trusted them!”

“For a traveler, you sure aren’t very wise to the world,” said Minfilia.

“That was my sister’s job,” said Veronyka. “And now, it’s Jack’s and Zelda’s.”

“You know, I can relate,” said Minfilia. “I used to be innocent once too, not knowing anything that went on in the world.”

“Until you met Thancred?” Veronyka asked. Minfilia laughed, louder than she had in a long time.

“Not in the way that you might imagine, but yes, until I met Thancred,” said Minfilia. “He showed me the ways of the world, as did F’lhaminn.” A brief sadness crossed her face, but it didn’t linger. It never did.

“Did he teach you how to woo women?” Veronyka asked. Minfilia snorted, glad that she wasn’t drinking.

“Had he done that, I would have chased you away,” said Minfilia. “No, he tried, but I saw his lack of luck with the ladies and took not a word of his advice to heart. Except for the serious things, which he told me after I told him that we’d begun our courtship.”

“You make it sound so romantic,” said Veronyka, blushing as she followed her girlfriend to the vendor that Minfilia knew well.

“That’s the difference between Thancred and I,” said Minfilia, dropping her a wink. “He’s a flirt, while I maintain a touch of romance. Mayhap it was instilled in me by my mother. Twelve know she’s had her fair share of suitors over the years. She always turns them down, though, and I never figure out why.”

“Maybe she’s like us?” Veronyka asked. Minfilia shook her head.

“No, she does have an interest in men, she’s just… focused on being a mother now, she says. Even though I’m no longer a child. Contrary to what my brother would say on the matter.”

“Hi, Thancred,” said Veronyka, seeing Minfilia catch sight of someone doing his best to blend in with the crowd. She heard a huff, followed by an arm wrapping around the two of them, stopping them in their tracks.

“I wanted to hug Minfilia but as you’re currently so entwined, that proved to be rather difficult,” said Thancred. “Good evening to you, ladies, how fares your Starlight celebrations so far?”

“It’s amazing,” said Veronyka, her eyes huge, the stars glittering in them. She didn’t stop to wonder how the stars could be out while it was snowing, for that would break the magic, she felt sure. “And cold. But amazing. It feels so… festive.”

“Starlight does have that effect,” said Thancred. He glanced at Minfilia, specifically at the coat that she wore. “I see that you solved your coat dilemma.”

“I may have taken some of your lessons on maidens to heart,” said Minfilia with a smile. 

“Forgetting one’s coat is the oldest trick in the book and I wish that Zelda would do it,” said Thancred. Minfilia laughed, Veronyka giggling along with her.

“Maybe you need to wear bigger coats,” said Veronyka.

“Maybe,” said Thancred with a shrug. “Have you tried the hot cocoa yet?”

“I’m taking her there now, actually,” said Minfilia. “You’re welcome to come along with Zelda and make it a double date, supposing you can find her.”

“You’re inviting me?” Thancred asked, shock colouring his voice as he stopped where he was.

“I figure that it’s easier than pretending that I don’t see you in the crowd,” said Minfilia. “And this way, maidens won’t think you’re a sad third-wheeler.” Veronyka laughed loudly at the look of offense on Thancred’s face, the colouring suffusing his cheeks.

“I-I- that’s-“ Thancred stammered, still standing where he was even as the two women continued their way to the stall. Or what Veronyka thought would be a stall.

The little café was a wonderful surprise, that was for certain. Warm light spilled out of the windows, slightly frosted with the cold, and the open door brought out not only the warmth and light but also the delicious scents of all things sweet and the chatter of the patrons within.

“I didn’t even know Gridania had a café,” said Veronyka, eyes wide as she took in the sight of it, the Starlight decorations hung outside of the building and also inside. Pretty lights flashed in all kinds of colours above the windows, and she spied a small plant hanging in the doorway.

“I forgot that you’re not much for towns,” said Minfilia with a laugh, brushing her lips to Veronyka’s cheek beneath the mistletoe. Veronyka returned the gesture, though on the lips in the more traditional sense.

“Give me a wide, open space any day,” said Veronyka. “But I guess towns have their nice parts too. The food and drink, mostly. And a safe place to sleep. And you.” Minfilia smiled, squeezing Veronyka’s hand as she made her way over to the counter. The hyur woman behind the counter was rather plump, her skin the colour of oak while her eyes were those of leaves. Veronyka couldn’t help but wonder if this woman was truly hyur or if she was a tree that had gained sentience.

“Mayixia, what a pleasure it is to see you,” said Minfilia, smiling at the woman. The name tugged on something at the back of Veronyka’s mind, but it eluded her grasp. Maybe it was just similar to a sylph name, that was all.

“Oh, Minfilia, it’s been ages,” said the woman, beaming at her. “The usual?”

“Two of the usual, actually,” said Minfilia, gesturing towards Veronyka. 

“Oh, a date? Wonderful!” Mayixia exclaimed. “There’s a table by the fire that’s just opened up, I’ll bring your orders over in a jiffy.”

“Thank you,” said Minfilia, beaming at her as she made her way over to a cozy little table by the fireplace. Two armchairs sat on either side of it, and Veronyka flopped into one gratefully.

“I love adventuring, but man it’s good to sit down,” said Veronyka, getting comfortable in her chair.

“I understand completely,” said Minfilia, stretching her back and sitting back with her feet under the table entwined with Veronyka’s.

“Do you think Thancred will manage to bring Zelda here?” Veronyka asked. “She does like him enough, I know she does. Even after everything…”

“I do hope so,” said Minfilia. “He deserves some happiness, after everything he’s done for me.”

“Me too,” said Veronyka.

And, by the time their hot cocoa and huge cookies had been brought over (they were almost cakes in their own right), Thancred and Zelda had joined them a few tables away, and Veronyka was pleased to see that Thancred looked more relaxed than he had all night. Even if he did keep glancing at the pair every now and then to ensure that they were alright.

“Twelve save him once we begin to stay the night,” Minfilia murmured, Veronyka trying not to laugh too hard or blush too much at the thought.

“You know, there’s only one thing that would make this night more perfect,” said Veronyka once the cocoa and cookies had been consumed with much enjoyment, though the blush remained on her cheeks, even the tips of her ears burning, her tail unable to stay still.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Minfilia asked. She knew not to suggest the obvious, Veronyka was already nervous enough without considering that.

“If there was a couch for us to snuggle together on,” said Veronyka.

“Well… mayhap not a couch, but these chairs are big enough,” said Minfilia.

“Are you sure?” Veronyka asked. In reply, Minfilia patted her knee. And, still blushing, Veronyka rose from her seat and walked over to take a seat in the proffered lap, snuggling into Minfilia’s chest. She could feel Minfilia’s heart pounding, and when she looked up, she saw that Minfilia’s cheeks were as red as her own, and not from the fire.

“Was this what you had in mind?” Minfilia asked.

“Not quite, but I’m certainly not complaining,” said Veronyka. Though, she did giggle at the noise of shock Thancred made when he happened to glance over at them. And then she began to purr as Minfilia’s hand stroked over her hair, warmth filling her up from the inside. If this was what Starlight was like… well, she could get used to it.


End file.
